Nightmares
Summary: After the events of Breaking Free, Huli is now cured of her insanity. But it bubbles up memories of open wounds and torture. Warning! This Webisode contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised. The camera shot opens up outside, showing that it's nighttime. It zooms into the dorm room shared between Huli Shang and Yue Liang. But while Yue is sleeping peacefully Huli is tossing and turning. 'Huli Shang: '*grunt* No, no, no. Please......Stop. I didn't mean to do it. Sweat runs down her face along with tears. '' *Inside Huli's nightmare* ''The camera opens up in the first person POV. Huli's memories. The first is of how she had to take her younger sister away from their mother, she runs through the wet paddy fields, rain pouring down on her. Barely drowning out the infant Meili's cries. Huli is heard panting as she approaches a house, she gently puts the baby down on the doorstep and runs back in the direction she came from. Suddenly Meili's cries slowly turned into a voice asking Huli why she left her. ''*Meanwhile in reality* ''Huli is breathing heavily, trying to say the words I had to protect you. '' *Back in the nightmare* ''The memory transitions to that of her stepfather. His large hairy fists squeezing her neck, his cruel methods of punishment if she refused to comply with her mother's orders. How he did those things to her for several years, how he strangled her as it happens and how he pushed her head against the wall to prevent her from escaping. ''*In reality* ''Huli begins coughing in an almost choking way. Her body jolts a little and gurgling noises escaped from her throat, waking Yue. 'Yue Liang: '''Huh? Wuh? *checks her phone* It's like 1 in the morning, Huli are you up traini- OH MY GOD HULI! ''She runs over to her fellow Rebel and tries to shake her awake ''HULI! HULI! WAKE UP! It's just a nightmare! *Inside the nightmare* ''Huli's memories transition to that of her mother, Daji. The memory shows a much younger Huli struggling to get up as she looks around her, there's blood all over the floor and on her hands. She looks up to see Daji as she tuts, '''My, my, Huli. Aren't you getting a little too excited to get away, '''she grabs Huli by the chin and pulls it up slightly '''What am I going to do with such a daughter like you. Now be a good girl and answer my question. Where did you take Meili?! '''She slams Huli's head on to the ground while repeatedly stabbing her with a pair of scissors. In the next few more memories it shows Daji beating, strangling or trying to use mind control on her ''*In reality* ''This causes Huli's body jolt up even more and causes her to hit her head on the bed's headboard, as if she's being electrocuted and to Yue Liang's shock and horror and Huli begins to cough up blood. 'Yue Liang: '''OH NO! it's getting worse by the second, hang in there Huli. ''*She runs out of the dorm to Mercy Redemption and Evîn Xwedê's room and begins knocking on the door frantically* Mercy! Mercy help! It's Huli, it's bad, it's really really bad! ''Meanwhile with Huli her nightmares continue, it shows a younger Huli bleeding and covered in injuries and wearing practically nothing after her stepfather has finished his business with her, her eyes are open in shock and she is hyperventilating. Daji is standing behind her, she throws something down. '''Now do you understand, Huli? To live is to devour others.... she whispers. Huli grabs it and began to eat it. 'This world belongs to us and it is ours to feast on.....Eat.....'Huli looks up her face covered in blood, she covers her mouth with blood dripping down it and she begins to laugh maniacally and cries bitterly as she finally loses her sanity. Meanwhile in reality, Mercy opens the door to see Yue.'' 'Mercy Redemption: '''What?! ''But before she could say anything else Yue grabs her by the hand and quickly takes her back to her room. ''OH MY GOSH! HULI! '''Huli Shang: '*coughs and spits out * GO.... TO.....HELL!! Mercy quickly grabs one of Huli's flailing arms down and tries, in vain, to shake her awake. Huli, unware that she's having a nightmare, almost slaps Mercy away. ''*Meanwhile in the nightmare* ''The memories transtitions to her forced killing sprees, when even if she tried to resist Daji's mind control. How she rips the innocents to shreds with her claws, how she tore out the organs of parents trying to protect their children, how she crushes the bones of all the livestock and children they have. Their final words, pleas for their lives, begging her to spare their loved ones, all fall on deaf ears. ''*Back in reality* ''Mercy and Yue are finally able to tie down both of Huli's arms and her legs. 'Mercy Redemption: '''Let's just hope this telepathy spell works. ''*her hands start glowing* ''To my mother, Eleos, Goddess of compassion. Please give me the strength to heal this broken soul. ''Mercy places her hand on Huli's forehead and closes her eyes and suddenly both of their eyes start glowing. ''*Inside Huli's mind* ''Mercy successfully projects an astral image of herself within Huli's mind and runs around frantically trying to find her. She finally finds a crying Huli curled up in a ball on the corner of her mind, crying. '(Inner) Huli Shang: '*crying* I, I.... I didn't want to hurt all of you. She, made me do it. Meili, I'm sorry...... '(Astral) Mercy Redemption: '''Huli! Don't do this to yourself *takes her hand* Come with me, we're your friends, we love you and we'll protect you just like you protected us. *Hugs Inner Huli* ''The telepathy spell worked and Huli was able to wake up. She looks around, seeing Mercy and Yue's tear stained faces. She looks at her hands and bed-sheets stained with blood. 'Huli Shang: '''Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen..... ''Mercy and Yue hug Huli '' '''Both: '''It's alright, you're safe, we're here for you. ''Huli starts crying bitterly as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes